Begin Again
by Mystique6
Summary: Becca finds herself back in Mystic Falls after a string of animal attacks make the news. She immediately runs into some old friends and finds herself lost in memories. Will she drown in them? Or will things end differently this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys are interested in this story and please leave a review. Thanks for reading.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

It was after eight o'clock in the morning and Becca was just coming home, entering through the back door since she didn't want anyone to see her. Unfortunately, one of her roommates was awake and eating breakfast and reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. Her roommate, Mabel, took one look at her blood-stained shirt and sighed. "Really Becca?" she complained. "Why couldn't you just use a blood bag?"

"You know I hate them," Becca replied. "Unless the temperatures 98.6 degrees blood just isn't tasty. Besides, one little spree won't hurt."

"No," Mabel said, "but three sprees in one week do. Becca, we wanted to stay here for one more year. One year so Nancy's boyfriend can graduate high school before we turn him. Don't make us have to move on earlier. It'll just complicate things."

Becca rolled her eyes. "Fine," she huffed. "I'll put up with the blood bags, but you don't know how boring it is here alone all day."

"Then find something to do," Mabel shot back. "I'd have thought you'd be thrilled to have graduated from high school for, like, what time is this? The fifth?"

"Sixth," Becca corrected. "And I was until I realized there's nothing to do in this town. You will never convince me to settle in a small town again."

"Okay, drama queen," Mabel sniped. "You can pick where we go next."

"Chicago," Becca said instantly walking out of the room. "Anyway, I'm gonna go change my clothes."

"Yeah, probably a good idea," Mabel said eyeing the blood stains again before raising the newspaper back up to continue reading. Becca's eyes were immediately drawn to one of the headlines: Animal Attacks in Mystic Falls. She snatched the paper off Mabel and skimmed through the article.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Becca asked demandingly.

"Tell you about what?" Mabel responded innocently.

"Mabel!" Becca warned.

Mabel sighed. "Maybe it's not vampires," she said. "Maybe it really is animal attacks."

"Yeah, and maybe I'll die in my sleep tonight," Becca retorted. They were silent for a moment.

"Becca," Mabel finally said, "I know what you're thinking and I just have to say…don't go."

Becca nodded her head absentmindedly and handed Mabel back her newspaper. "You and Nancy are going out today, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're going shopping," Mabel replied. "Did you want to come?"

Becca shook her head and started walking out of the room again to head for the stairs. "Nah," she declined. "I think I'm just going to relax today. Late night, you know?" She was almost at the stairs when Mabel called after her.

"It's probably just some random vampire!" Mabel yelled from the kitchen. "I'm sure it has nothing to do with…him."

Becca paused on the bottom step before reply, "Yeah, I know. It's just odd, though, isn't it? A vampire in Mystic Falls after all this time?" There was no response, and that was answer enough for her. She continued up the stairs. After showering and dressing for the day Becca flopped down on her bed and tried to get some reading in but her mind was plagued by the article. Sighing, she tossed the book aside and strode to her closet, pushing past the forest of clothes hung up until she reached the back wall where she'd installed a safe. She aggravatedly punched in the code and tapped her foot waiting for the click that signified it was unlocked. When the door to the sage swung open she took out the manila envelope inside and walked out of the closet and back to her bed.

Sitting down she unsealed the envelope and slid out the papers that were inside. They were all yellowed from age, and quite a few had holes from disintegrating, but she could still make out the handwriting on them. Her own messy scrawl, and the careful lettering of a long lost friend. She smiled as the memories settled over them. They spent almost every day together once upon ago, but on the days they couldn't spend time together they'd write each other notes, and then carry them out to a tree that had stood at the midpoint between their homes. The tree had been hollowed out at the bottom from age and the two used to leave their messages and anything else they'd wanted the other to have in the space. Becca smiled at the memories as she read through a letter from her old friend complaining how his father wouldn't let him have any fun that day because he had to learn to become the man of the house.

She'd written him similar letters, fretting over her mother forcing her to sew when she really wanted to be out riding. She placed the letter aside and then started to examine the few photographs she had. Photographs weren't big like they were now when these had been taken. Many families couldn't afford them, but her own family had been fairly wealthy. Most of the photographs she had were of her family. Her father's kind face stared up at her in one photograph. Another was one of her and her sister, matching smiles on their faces. A family picture of them all together. She shuffled through these though. They weren't the photographs she was looking for. She finally uncovered them. A picture of her and her old friend. Her friend's father had taken it. He'd always liked her, and never minded the time she spent with his son. The two hadn't known they were being photographed. They were both leaning against the stable fence watching a colt take its first steps. They looked so innocent.

Becca sighed and put flipped to the last photograph. A young man seemed to stare up at her, and although you couldn't tell from the photograph she knew his icy blue eyes were twinkling. He'd been her best friend's older brother. She had always found him captivating, even though she'd been warned from her mother that he wasn't a suitable husband. Even in the 1800s there had been bad boys. She wondered why she'd never listened. Sighing she stashed the photos and the letters back into the manila envelope and then rushed downstairs and dug the newspaper out of the recycling bin. For a second time she read through the article on Mystic Falls. She glanced up from the article, tapped her foot a few time, and then finally grabbed a black marker out of a drawer and wrote a message over the article: **I'm Going.** She then hurried back to her room and packed all of her stuff, including the manila envelope, before leaving the house knowing she wouldn't be coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Here's the second chapter up and we're starting to head into the swing of things. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from The Vampire Diaries. All rights belong to the writers and creators of the show and books.

* * *

Becca drove into Mystic Falls one hundred and thirty-five years after she vowed to never come back. The appearance of the town had changed vastly, obviously, but she pictured the town the way she'd known it back in the 1800s. She could picture the old blacksmith shop where the mall stood now, and the old tavern where some bar ran its business. None of these were her destination, however. She drove her car through the town before turning onto a back road that led into the countryside. She followed this road until it turned to dirt and left the scattered houses around. This part of Mystic Falls remained undeveloped.

She turned her car right onto a road that no one would even see unless they already knew it was there, but of course she knew this area like the back of her hand. She'd grown up here over a hundred years ago. Becca grew more and more tense as she passed the ruins of her old neighbor's home. She never thought she'd be back here. Finally, her destination came into sight. A large, white colonial standing lonely on a hundred acre property. No one lived in the house anymore. Becca new its only visitor was the groundskeeper she hired to maintain the property. She didn't know why she bothered to keep it up, or why she'd wanted the house so bad. Maybe it was just the fact that she could own it despite being a vampire. Even after she'd supposedly died her parents had never changed their will. She inherited the house.

Becca parked the car and slowly climbed out of the driver's seat. She stood there unmoving for a while staring at the house, before the sound of laughter surprised her. She glanced to the porch where two little girls were playing with their rag dolls, their dresses unceremoniously tucked up to their knees, their long hair freed from the bows their mother had tied on so carefully earlier in the morning. Becca smiled as the memory faded and the girls disappeared. She walked up onto the porch and turned the key in the lock and entered the home. More memories flickered across her vision. A few servants moving around keeping the house in order and occasionally scolding the two girls for breaking something. Her father sitting in the chair by the fireplace, a newspaper and his pipe in hand. Her mother fretting over a list of things that had to be done.

Quickly, it began to be too much and she ran out of the house and fell on her knees to the ground, gasping for air. When she managed to compose herself she relocked the door and wandered around the back of the home. She glanced over to where the stables used to be, her favorite old haunt, but she didn't head over in that direction. Instead she strode quickly into the woods around her and walked until she was well off of her property. The walk was actually easier for her now than it had been over a hundred years ago. Not only was she a vampire, but she wasn't hindered by a large skirt.

Finally, she broke away from the trees and found herself near a small lake. She closed her eyes as another memory washed over her. She'd snuck out of the house that night when he'd thrown the pebble at her window. He'd been impossible to say no to with those hypnotic blue eyes. He got her to do all sorts of crazy things. That night they'd skinny dipped in this lake. He was the first man to ever see her naked body. She remembered the constant blush that stained her skin that night, not just because he looked at her, but also from looking at him. She remembered the way the moonlight gleamed off his wet skin until she wondered if he was real, or if this was just another dream.

When he touched her she knew it was real. The sensation his hand on her breast gave her would have surly woken her up if she'd been asleep. She hadn't thought to tell him no. She let him touch her and kiss her, and when his hand snaked between them and fondled the most private part of her she'd murmured yes. He'd brought her back to the shore and took her there.

Becca opened her eyes, snapping herself out of the memory. That had happened a long time ago. She hadn't come back to this town she hated so much to reminisce. She needed to find out who was responsible for the recent "animal attacks" plaguing the town. Becca ran back to her car at inhuman speeds and drove back into town intending to head for the bar she'd seen on the way in. She needed to get people talking about the recent animal attacks, and alcohol often made people's lips pliant. She wanted to hold off using compulsion. She knew the history of the town. If she tried to compel the wrong person she could land herself in a spot of trouble. Getting people drunk off their ass though was still and allowable tactic.

She was a few blocks away from the bar when she spotted an elderly man struggling to take out his garbage. She twiddled her thumbs on the wheel for a second before pulling the car over and going to the man's aid.

"Need some help there?" she asked.

The old man glanced up at her a smiled. "Thank you, but I don't want to trouble you," he replied.

"Oh, it's no trouble," Becca said gently taking the trash cans off the man and pulling them easily to the curb. She turned back and smiled at the man. "It's easier for me than it is for you."

The man chuckled. "Yes, to be young and in your prime," he agreed. "One day you'll miss being able to do such mundane tasks with ease."

Becca smiled knowing she'd never age a day past eighteen, but nodded her head in agreement with his words. "Maybe so, but today I'm just happy to be able to lend a hand," she replied. "You have a great day." She turned around to head back to her car when the man called her back.

"Don't run off so quickly," he said. "Anyone who does me a favor gets repaid with a glass of my ice cold iced tea."

"Thank you, but I don't want to intrude," Becca replied.

"Nonsense!" the old man cried. "This is the south. We have pride in our hospitality so I won't take no for an answer."

Becca smiled widely at the man. "Well when you put it like that how could I refuse?" she laughed. "My name's Becca, by the way. Becca Curran."

"Scott Pritchard," the man told her. "Pleased to meet you." Becca followed him into his home and was ordered to sit down at his kitchen table while he went about getting a glass of iced tea for her. He sat down as he placed the glass in front of her. "What brings you to Mystic Falls?"

"Looking for a place to settle down," Becca replied before taking a sip of the ice tea. Her eyes widened in surprise and she forced down a cough. "This is good."

"Special recipe," Scott told her. "My mother's recipe with one new ingredient."

"Whiskey," Becca said.

Scott smiled at her. "It's the only way I can taste my drink anymore," he replied. "My taste buds have gone in my old age." Becca smiled and took another drink. It went down easier this time. "You said you were thinking of moving here?"

"Yes," Becca answered. "The town just looks so picturesque. I've always dreamed of living in a place just like this. It would be a nice change after growing up in New York City."

"Not too long ago I would have agreed with you, but now I'm afraid I have to warn you the town's not as picturesque as it seems," Scott warned her.

Becca frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"We've had a recent string of animal attacks," Scott told her. "Killed quite a few people. Nice, decent people who were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Had the hikers and campers of this community buzzed up with anxiety."

"Well that's a shame," Becca said. "Are the attacks still going on?"

"No, no," Scott replied. "They found and killed the animal that had been attacking people, but shortly after people began to disappear."

"Well, that is unfortunate, but I'm sure it has nothing to do with the town itself," Becca commented.

Scott smiled ruefully and glanced directly at her. "I probably shouldn't be telling you what I'm about to say," he said. "You'll probably write it off as silly superstition, but I feel I should warn you after your good deed for me today."

"Tell me what?" Becca questioned.

Scott gave her a careful look. "The animal that attacked the hikers and campers, it didn't feed from their bodies," he said. "There would be a bite wound on the necks and the victims would be drained of blood, but the bodies were intact. Now what animal do you know of that kills just for the sake of killing?"

Becca squirmed a little in her seat. She wouldn't have to go to the bar after all. This man was going to tell her everything. "None," she replied.

Scott nodded. "The only animal that kills for sport are humans," he responded.

"So you're saying that a human is behind all these attacks? That a serial killer is in the area?" Becca asked adding a layer of fear to her voice.

"I guess you could pin the term serial killer to it, but human no," Scott replied. Becca twisted her face into an expression of confusion. Scott looked more wary than ever but pressed on. "See, over a hundred years ago this town had a problem just like the one going on now. Last time the problem was vampires, and I reckon that we have another one stalking the town now."

Becca blinked. "Vampires?" she exclaimed. "But they're not real."

Scott smiled. "I told you, you wouldn't believe me," he said. "But I speak the truth plain as day. Ask any founding family of this town and they'll tell you about these creatures that rule the night."

"But you're not from a founding family," Becca blurted out confused.

Scott looked surprised. "No, I'm not," he agreed. "But how did you know that."

"Research," Becca stated quickly covering up her slip. "I put a lot of thought into where I wanted to live. I thought the fact that the founding families still playing such an important role in the town was very interesting. But Pritchard was a founding family name."

Scott chuckled. "Ooh boy," he exclaimed. "You're a different sort of creature than the folks that grew up here, I'll tell you that. Researching where you want to live." He shook his head and smiled at her. "I used to date a girl from one of the founding families when I was about your age. She was a gossip and a horrible secret keeper. She'd tell you anything. She told me all of her family secrets and the secrets of other families in the town."

Becca smiled and bit back a chuckle as she finished her iced tea. This man was just as much of a gossip as his old girlfriend. "Well," she said standing up. "I'm not sure I believe your vampire tale, but I'll certainly be careful if I decide to go for a hike in the woods."

Scott nodded his head. "See that you do," he told her following her back to the front door. "Where are you staying currently?"

"Nowhere yet," Becca replied. "I just rolled into town about an hour ago. Could you direct me to a hotel?"

"You must have drove right by it on the way in," Scott laughed. "The only motel is right by the way into town."

"Oh, I feel so silly," Becca said. "I can't believe I missed it."

"Well, now it's nothing to worry about, but actually there is another place you might be able to stay that's only a few blocks from here," Scott told her.

"A bed and breakfast?" Becca guessed.

"Sort of," Scott replied. "The Salvatore Boarding House." Becca immediately tensed at the name, and nearly missed the next part of the man's speech. "Last I heard Zach wasn't taking boarders, but he might let you stay for a night or two. He's a nice fellow."

"I'm sure he is, but I don't want to trouble him with getting a room ready on such short notice when a motel will have a fresh room already available," Becca said. "Thank you for the tea and hospitality. It was very nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Scott agreed. "If you do decide to live here stop by and tell me how you're doing."

"Oh I will," Becca called as she got in her car. She pulled back out onto the street and drove towards the entrance to town until she was well out of the old man's sight, before turning the road back in the direction of her childhood home. She scowled to herself. She'd been hoping she was wrong but it really did seem like there was a vampire in the area, and she couldn't shake the feeling that…he, was involved somehow. Becca shook her head. There was nothing left to do but track down the vampire stalking the town, and she knew just where to start. After all, if she were to hunt in this area the woods would be starting place.

Damon grew more and more aggravated as he waited for Logan to show up at the Fell's church with the information to raise Katherine out of the tomb. Patience wasn't his strong point, especially when a large part of him wanted the Logan fellow dead in revenge for shooting him with wooden bullets earlier. The punk better have the information he needed, or he'd be ripping out hearts. His attention was caught when his cell started going off. Annoyed he glanced down at the screen and saw that it was Sheriff Forbes calling. He had to take the call.

"Sheriff," he greeted.

"I don't know how to thank you," Sheriff Forbes exclaimed from the other end of the line.

Damon frowned in confusion. "Thank me?" he asked. "For what?"

"Taking care of Logan Fell," Sheriff Forbes replied not catching onto his cluelessness of the whole situation. "We found his body up at the warehouse."

"What?" Damon asked shocked.

"I can't thank you enough," the Sheriff said again. "This town owes you." Damon held onto the phone even after she'd hung up. His only chance at finding a way to get Katherine out of the tomb was gone. And not only that, but Damon hadn't gotten the pleasure of taking Logan Fell out.

"Damon?" a voice said from behind him, and he turned around and froze in shock as a young woman strode towards him. "What the hell is going on?"

Damon opened his mouth, but no words came out. He had to be dreaming. There was no way she was here. But she'd never seemed so real in his dreams. Whenever her figure chose to haunt him at night her eyes were a dull grey. No life in them. But now as she stood in front of him with an expecting look on her face, her blue-green eyes sparkled like jewels and he was finally able to get a word out. "Becca?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Well, here's chapter three. I'm sorry for the long wait. I am giving the warning now that college has started back up for me so updates will start to slow down for all my fics. Please be patient. I will still be working on them. Thank you for reading and please review.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

"Damon?" a voice said from behind him, and he turned around and froze in shock as a young woman strode towards him. "What the hell is going on?"

Damon opened his mouth, but no words came out. He had to be dreaming. There was no way she was here. But she'd never seemed so real in his dreams. Whenever her figure chose to haunt him at night her eyes were a dull grey. No life in them. But now as she stood in front of him with an expecting look on her face, her blue-green eyes sparkled like jewels and he was finally able to get a word out. "Becca?"

"I overheard part of your phone call. I take it you're not the vampire responsible for all the deaths here recently, then?" Becca went on. "Because news of these attacks have reached Pennsylvania and you…" Damon crushed her too him in a tight embrace, cutting off the tirade she'd been on. She still fit seamlessly against him. She still smelled of apples and cinnamon. He never thought he'd get to hold her again. When she'd left him she'd taken a part of him with her. He never expected to get it back. But as she slowly relaxed into his embrace he felt her own arms wrap around him. He held her like that, unwilling to let go, but eventually she pulled back.

"Becca," he said again.

She smiled at him. "Hello, Damon," Becca said. "It's been a while."

"A hundred and thirty-five years," Damon stated. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Neither did I," Becca admitted. "But when I read about the attacks here I knew you'd be here."

"And you came to stop me?" Damon asked, an amused smirk creeping across his face.

"I came to talk reason into you," Becca replied. "You never answered my question, by the way."

"To be honest I'm not really sure," Damon admitted. "I had been behind the early attacks, but I stopped when I needed to meet the status of my current circumstances and pinned it on Stefan's friend, who I killed, but…"

"Stefan's here?" Becca asked, her face lighting up.

Damon felt a stab of jealousy. He was sure she hadn't originally been thrilled to see him, but considering their past that wasn't all that surprising. Stefan and her on the other hand, had been the best of friends in the past, only parting when Becca had chosen to accompany Damon out of Mystic Falls. "He's here," he answered reluctantly.

"And you two are getting along?" Becca questioned.

"Not exactly. It's complicated," Damon replied brusquely.

"That probably has something to do with you killing his friend," Becca pointed out.

"It was convenient and got the sheriff, who's a member of the town council, off my back," Damon returned and gave her an accusing stare. "Don't pretend you wouldn't have done the same thing."

"You're probably right," Becca admitted and then got back to the subject. "But from what I gathered there was another vampire in town that you're supposedly responsible for dispensing of only it seems that's news to you."

"Logan Fell, that was the other vampire, was turned recently," Damon said. "And apparently whoever turned him knew another way to open the tomb Katherine's locked in…" Instantly he wished he hadn't said anything. He winced guiltily at the pinched look on Becca's face.

"So that's why you're here," Becca stated. "To get Katherine back. After all these years you still want her."

"You knew what I'd come back here for, Becca," Damon replied. "That's why you knew I was responsible for all the deaths and disappearances in the area. You knew about my whole plan."

"I did," Becca said. "I guess I'd just hoped you'd be over her by now." Damon watched her nervously as she closed her eyes and rocked back on her heels. He didn't want her to run away from him again. He wasn't ready to lose her just when he'd finally got her back. When she opened her eyes she glared coolly up at him. "So what happened to the old plan?"

"Emily Bennett grew a heart and reneged on our deal," Damon replied flatly.

"Emily Bennet's been dead for over a century," Becca responded. "How did she renege on any deals?"

"By possessing one of her ancestors," Damon answered. "A teenage girl named Bonnie Bennet."

"So the amulets destroyed and our only new lead on opening this tomb is now dead?" Becca questioned.

"Yep," Damon confirmed.

"So basically we've got nothing," Becca said. "What's your plan Damon?"

"To go see an old friend," Damon replied.

"I don't suppose they live nearby?" Becca questioned.

"In Georgia, I'm afraid," Damon responded.

Becca rolled her eyes. "You're driving," she stated and started walking towards his car, when they both heard a car crash on the highway a few miles away. Damon was about to shrug it off when someone screamed. He knew who the scream belonged to and took off through the trees towards the highway. It took him less than a minute to breech the forest and see Elena's van overturned, glass from the windshield and windows scattered across the road, and a strange man approaching the driver side door.

Damon started to stride towards the van, his movement catching the attention of the strange man who he took off faster than lightening. Perturbed, Damon rushed to the van to find Elena more shaken than hurt. He unbuckled her and pulled her out of the wrecked vehicle, supporting her weight since she was trembling too hard to hold herself up. Her dark eyes met his for a second. "I look like her," she murmured and then passed out. Damon caught her in his arms and had just lifted her up when he heard a startled gasp behind him.

He turned to see Becca staring at Elena in shock and horror. "Is that…I thought that she was supposed to be in the tomb!" Becca cried.

"She's not Katherine," Damon told her. "Her name's Elena. Elena Gilbert."

Becca gave him a confused look. "Why does she look like her?" she asked.

"I don't know," Damon answered honestly. "I really don't." He started walking back in the direction of his car then, Becca quickly matching his pace.

"She's coming with us then?" Becca questioned sounding less than pleased.

"She is," Damon replied.

"Damon, she…"

"Isn't anything like Katherine," Damon said cutting her off. He gave Becca a reassuring smile. "You won't have to put up with her until after we free her from the tomb."

Becca snorted. "Because that just sounds motivational," she retorted. They were quiet the rest of the way to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** It's been a very long time since I updated this fic so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please leave me a review and thanks for reading.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from The Vampire Diaries. All rights belong to the writers, creators, and producers of the tv show and the author of the books.

* * *

Elena woke up with a groan feeling stiff and sore throughout her body. She blinked open her eyes and frowned when she saw open road ahead of her and stationary objects flying past.

"Morning," a cheerful male voice called out beside her.

Elena turned her head and saw Damon at the wheel of the car. "Where are we?" she asked groggily.

"Georgia," Damon replied breezily.

"What?" Elena cried. "No, we're not. Seriously now, where are we?"

"We're in Georgia, like he said," a female voice snapped from the backseat. Elena whipped her head around and saw a girl about her age. She had long, curly golden brown hair framing a pale, heart shaped face. From the way the girl dressed she could tell she took great care about her appearance. The most striking feature of the girl though was her eyes. They were a little too large for her face and were a deep teal. They were mesmerizing…and distinctly predatory. And from the way she was glaring at her Elena had the distinct feeling she was nothing but prey for the girl.

Elena turned back to Damon. "Who is she?" she asked.

"Becca?" Damon replied and Elena tried to think why the name sounded familiar. "Just an old friend. You feeling okay, by the way? There's nothing broken. I know that."

Elena didn't ask him how he knew. She decided to get more pressing information out of the way first. "Where's my car?" she asked. "I hit a man! But then he got up…and who was that?"

"That's the question of the day," Becca muttered from the backseat. Elena refused to turn around knowing she would find the girl's eyes on her. She could feel them boring into the back of her head from the front seat. She could feel the girl felt nothing but hostility towards her. Although she had no idea why. They'd never met before. At least, she didn't think they had.

"Where's my phone?" Elena continued to question. "We have to go back. Does anyone even know where I am? Pull over."

"God, you were so much more fun when you were asleep," Damon complained pulling the car over to the shoulder. Elena got out of the car and limped a few steps away. Damon got out after her.

"We need to get back to Mystic Falls," she insisted.

"We've already come this far," Damon argued.

"You know you're kidnapping me, right?" Elena pointed out.

"Don't be so dramatic," Becca scoffed and Elena turned to face her. "You should be grateful. If it weren't for us arriving when we did you'd probably be dead. The least you can do is quit complaining."

"Becca's got a point," Damon said wrapping an arm around the other girl's waist. Elena couldn't help but notice the possessive look he shot the other girl. "And I might add without your necklace, Becca or I could very easily convince you to be more…agreeable."

"What is it you're trying to prove?" Elena asked crossing her arms. Damon didn't have a chance to answer before the sound of her cell going off filled the air. Damon swooped it out of his pocket and answered the call against her protests.

"Elena's phone," Damon purred and smiled in amusement. "She's right here and she's fine." He looked over at her. "He wants to talk to you." Elena shook her head. Damon put the phone back to his ear. "I don't think she wants to talk to you, but have a nice day. Good bye."

"Was that Stefan?" Becca asked. Elena was surprised to see the change in her demeanor. The female vampire's face was lit up, a fond smile on her lips. She thought now would be the best time to try and get her way again.

"Can we please just go back?" she asked. "No one knows where I am."

"We're almost there," Damon said again.

"Where are we even going?" Elena asked.

"A small place outside of Atlanta," Damon told her. "Come on, Elena. You don't really want to be back there do you? Your problems will still be there when you get back. Take a break from your life for a few minutes."

"Am I gonna be safe with you?" Elena questioned warily.

"Yes," Damon said sincerely. Elena's eyes shifted over to Becca who was still glaring at her.

"Am I gonna be safe with her?" Elena asked.

"We don't have time for this," the female vampire exclaimed at the question. "Damon, tell your friend I won't make her dinner if she just gets in the car."

Damon laughed. "I see you still have no patience," he chuckled and then turned to Elena. "Get in the car. Elena sighed but slid back into the passenger seat. She hoped Becca would keep to her promise. As they got back on the road she continued to question Damon about the previous night's events.

"What happened to my car?" she asked.

"On the side of the road," Damon answered. "No one will go near it."

"And what about the man I hit? Was he a vampire?" Elena asked.

"Well you hit him and he got right back up so…" Damon replied.

"You didn't know him?" Elena questioned.

"I know every vampire now?" Damon questioned. "I mean, it's not like we convene at the Vampire Bar & Grill."

"Some of us do," Becca interjected from the backseat.

Elena turned back to look at her. "There are such places?" she asked.

Becca spared her a glance. "Sure," she answered. "Not as many as there used to be, but they exist. Most allow humans in though. Brings in more business and…well I think you can imagine what else." Elena paled and turned back to face the front.

"And with that lovely thought in mind we have reached our destination," Damon said parking the car in front of some small town bar.

"I can't get in, Damon," Elena hissed. "I'm not old enough. They won't let me in."

"Does this look like the type of place that has bouncers?" Becca retorted. "It's a small town bar lost in time. They'll let you in. They'll probably even serve you alcohol."

"And if they won't I can take care of that," Damon added and the two headed for the entrance. Elena grudgingly followed behind. She held her breath when the bartender glanced over at them, but she wasn't the person the lady noticed.

"It can't be? Damon!" the bartender exclaimed and rushed over to the dark haired vampire and kissed him right on the lips. Elena's eyes widened in surprise and she glanced over at Becca to see her reaction. She was surprised to the girl glaring at the bartender in what could on be envy. Then she remembered Damon's arm around her waist earlier that day and the look Becca had given him. She couldn't help but think that was an interesting development and then she remembered. The female vampire's name had seemed so familiar. This was the same Becca who had been best friends with Stefan growing up. And the same Becca who'd been in love with Damon. Elena felt a hint of sympathy for the girl now, although she found it hard to register the fun loving, good humored girl Stefan had described with the menacing one that stood beside her, but she guessed love did all sorts of things to a person.

Finally, the bartender and Damon broke apart. The woman's eyes swept over the two other girls and then she smiled. "So, how'd he rope you in?" she asked.

"I'm not…I'm dating his…" Elena stammered. The bartender smirked.

"If you're not roped in your head over heels for him," she said. "Either way, just enjoy it while it lasts."

"That's dangerous advice, Bree," Becca declared slamming down her shot.

"How'd the two of you meet?" Elena asked.

"College," Bree answered.

"You went to college?" Elena asked Damon incredulously.

Damon smirked. "I've been on college campuses," he said.

"Almost twenty years ago I met this man and fell hard," Bree continued. "And then he told me his dirty little secret. Of course, this only made me like him more. I had my own secret you see."

"Bree here's a witch," Damon joined in.

"Yeah, and we had our fun together, but you were never the type to stick around," Bree commended. "So what do you want that you came with the chick and the witch killer?"

"Witch killer?" Elena asked.

"She's referring to me," Becca said bluntly. "And if she knows who I am then she should know better than to tease me."

"Not today, Becca, please," Damon intervened. Becca glowered and stood up from her bar seat. "I'm gonna play a few rounds of pool. Maybe have some fun with one of the guys over there."

"You're not going to stay with me?" Damon asked giving her a coy look. She knew that look. It was the same one he'd used to lure her into his advances over a century ago. The look meant danger and she wasn't ready to confront him yet.

"I'll be right over there," she said and rushed to grab a pool stick. She kept her ears tuned over to the bar though and it became apparent right away what Damon's intentions were. She should have known the reason he was back in Mystic Falls was to free Katherine from her tomb. Becca remembered the deal he'd made with Emily Bennet. It didn't surprise her that the witch had gone back on her word. All witches were notorious liars. Untrustworthy. She was pleased to hear though, that the tomb couldn't be opened without Emily's crystal. The last thing Becca wanted was Katherine Pierce out and breathing free air. She looks over to the bar to see that Damon is gone and that Bree is on her phone, looking like she's up to something. Becca frowned and glanced outside to the car. She could see Damon talking with Elena outside.

She shivered at the sight of the girl. How did she look like Katherine? Becca couldn't help feeling an instant dislike to the girl even though she knew it was completely unwarranted. It didn't help that Damon was clearly into her. She chuckled to herself. It was funny how history had a tendency to repeat itself. But she knew one thing. She wouldn't let her heart's history repeat itself. This time, regardless of what happened between her and Damon, she was walking away with her heart intact. And as she watched Damon and Elena buddying it up at the bar she was determined to hold firmly to her resolve. So when some random guy took interest in her she pretended she didn't have to try and seem like she was flattered by his advances.

Becca's attention as night fell landed on a man who slunk in through the door. Becca frowned as she saw the man make eye contact with Bree who vaguely motioned towards Damon and Elena at the bar. Becca's eyes narrowed. Something was going on here and she had the distinct feeling that things were about to go downhill. She moved a little closer to the bar. She trailed the man down a hallway expecting him to head into one of the bathrooms but instead he kept going. She kept a careful distance behind him and watched as he exited the bar through a back door. She frowned and waited a few minutes to see if he would come back in. When he didn't she turned and went back to main bar. She froze when she saw Damon was no longer seated at the counter. Her eyes glanced around the bar for either Damon or Elena but they were both missing. And then she heard a scream.

Becca quickly flew out the door and towards the sound of distress. When she got there she saw Damon on the ground looking a tad worse for the ware at the feet of the man who'd entered the bar. Elena was talking to the man. Becca tuned into the conversation and had to repress a snort when she realized the girl was trying to talk the man down. She wasn't about to see if the girl was successful. With another burst of speed she rushed over and ripped the man's heart out of his chest.

"No!" Elena cried. "He was going to back down."

Becca shrugged. "Didn't look that way to me," she replied easily and offered a hand to Damon. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Damon assured her. "The bastard just got the drop on me is all."

"You have your ex-lover Bree to thank for that," Becca said.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"I saw her call someone on the phone before and then later she pointed you out to that guy," Becca replied nodding to the corpse lying prone on the ground.

Damon sighed. "You can't trust anyone these days," he said as his eyes slid over to a horrified Elena. "Get her back to the car safely." He took off.

Becca walked over to the girl. "Staring at him won't bring him back to life," she commented. "Now let's go."

"Where's Damon?" Elena asked not following her.

"He'll join us in a minute," Becca snapped. "Now. The car." She didn't wait to see of the girl would follow or not. She did and not long after Damon joined them. Becca ignored them both the whole ride back to Mystic Falls even though Damon kept glancing back at her in the rearview mirror. She was too busy trying to push down the waves of jealously that were filling her soul again. 'You left him over a century ago,' she reminded herself. 'You don't need him.'

When they reached Mystic Falls Damon dropped Elena off at the Boarding House and wished her a good night before driving off. "Could you take me back to my old house?" Becca asked him after a moment.

"Why?" Damon asked. "You're not staying there are you?"

"No. I was going to stay at the motel on the edge of town," Becca replied, "but my car is there."

"We'll get your car in the morning," Damon said. "And forget about the motel. You can stay at the boarding house with me and Stefan."

"I don't know, Damon. I don't think…"

"Come on," Damon insisted. "You know you can have any room you want. And Stefan will be excited to see you."

Becca bit her lip. In all honesty she really wanted to see Stefan. She'd missed him. "Alright," she conceded. "But where are we going right now?"

"The Mystic Grill," Damon answered. "I owe you a drink for taking that guy out."

"Remember, I like…"

"Gin," Damon answered. "I remember, Becca. I remember everything about you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Not my best chapter but I had to get it up. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review. Warning if you don't like to read sex scenes don't read.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the Vampire Diaries. All rights belong the the writers and creators of the show and books.

* * *

Stefan was trying to get answers out of Damon, but as usual, that wasn't going well. He was unsettled by whatever plan his nefarious older brother had up his sleeves. "What are you searching for?" he asked watching Damon shuffle through the bookcase.

"Not your business," Damon replied tersely.

"Elena's my business," Stefan said.

"What are you going on about?" Damon questioned innocently.

"About taking her to Atlanta, Damon," Stefan replied.

"Huh, that does ring a bell," Damon taunted. "We had a blast."

"Okay, I see what's going on here," Stefan sighed. "You're upset because I get to be with the person I love and you can't have Katherine. Unless, you think there's another way to get in the tomb. Is that why you went to Atlanta? To find answers?"

"Your attempts to get inside my head are pathetic," Damon snapped, aggravated. "Don't you have school?"  
"Not until you answer another question," Stefan replied seriously. "Elena, said you had a friend on the trip with you."

"Did she happen to mention the name of my friend?" Damon asked.

"Who was she, Damon?" Stefan demanded.

Damon turned his gaze towards him. "Look behind you and find out," he said.

Stefan spun around and his eyes widened. "Becca?" he whispered.

An oh so familiar smile appeared on his old friend's face. "Hi, Stefan," she greeted. Next thing he knew his arms were full of Becca. He gripped onto her tightly, unable to believe he was seeing her again. After all, she had left Mystic Falls with Damon and had never once contacted him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked pushing her back so he could see her face.

"There were one too many animal attacks in Mystic Falls," Becca replied smiling in Damon's direction.

"Oh, so trouble alerted trouble," Stefan said shooting Damon a pointed look.

"You two should catch up," Damon suggested, once again turning the attention away from him.

"Come on, Stefan," Becca urged clutching his arm. "We can go to our spot. Pretend we're kids again."

Stefan smiled down at her. "You know I can't refuse you," he agreed. He followed her out to the car. He couldn't stop staring at her the whole ride out to the edge of Mystic Falls. Unsurprisingly she looked exactly the same as she had over a hundred years ago, but at the same time, she looked different too. She looked more comfortable and less tiny out of the huge hoop skirts that had been popular in the 1860s. Any trace of frailty had evaporated from her appearance. To his amusement it actually looked like he spent some time on her appearance. When he had known her as a human, she had run around with her curls hanging free down her back, often ditching the hoop and a few petticoats so she could run around wild. Now, she looked like she spent time on her appearance in the morning. He could see her make-up was impeccably applied. Stefan smiled at the difference, the rest of the trip to their old spot.

"So what have you been up to for the last century?" Becca asked sitting down on a moss covered root.

"Nothing you'd be interested in," Stefan replied. "Mostly, I've spent my time just wandering around. Your life has probably been much more fascinating than mine."

Becca rolled her eyes. "When did you get boring on me, Stef?" she teased lightly. "You at least have to have a favorite decade."

"The sixties," Stefan conceded. "Life definitely wasn't boring in the sixties."

"Maybe not historically," Becca replied, "but it wasn't my favorite decade."

"No?" Stefan questioned. "What's your favorite then?"

"Oh, the twenties. No contest," Becca declared.

Stefan grinned. "I can picture you in the twenties," he said. "Risqué flapper, am I right?"

"I was the leading lady of the band at a speak-easy in New York," Becca crowed.

"So that's where you were in the twenties," Stefan commented. "I was in Chicago. I used to keep my eye out for you. I wanted to see you with your hair cut short."

Becca smiled. "I actually never cut my hair," she admitted sheepishly. "I pinned it up."

Stefan laughed. "Too vain to cut your hair?" he joked. "Maybe you should have been a debutante."

"Never!" Becca exclaimed in mock horror. "But I couldn't cut my hair, Stefan. It would be a crime to this world. Would you really want me to cut it?"

Stefan glanced at the barely tamed curls glinting gold in the sun. "No, I wouldn't," he replied.

She smiled brilliantly at him. "I've missed you, Stefan," Becca said.

"You could have come and found me," Stefan found himself pointing out. "After you left Damon."

"I couldn't," Becca replied, instantly putting walls up. She doesn't have to say anymore. She couldn't have been with Stefan without eventually running into Damon. Which of course, brought back the question of what had happened between the two and why she had come back now.

"What happened, Becca?" Stefan asked. "Why did you leave him?"

"What do you think of movies?" Becca asked ignoring the question. Stefan let the subject drop as he answered her question. He wouldn't push her. He knew from experience that could be a dangerous route to travel. For the rest of the day until late in the afternoon he let Becca steer the conversation. It wasn't until he had to leave to get ready for the school dance he'd promised Elena he would go to with her that he tried to get any more information out of her.

"Becca, what is Damon looking for?" he asked. "And don't pretend you don't know."

Becca smiled ruefully. "He's looking for your father's journal," she told him.

"Why?" Stefan asked. "What information does he think is in there?"

"Come on, Stefan. You know why he's here," Becca replied standing up.

"He thinks he'll find another way to get Katherine out of the tomb," Stefan realized. Becca nodded. "Why would he think that?"

"I can't reveal all of his secrets, Stefan," Becca answered. "Even if I knew all of them."

"Why are you helping him?" Stefan questioned. "You hate Katherine. You always have. You saw her for what she was from the very beginning."

"It's partially because I don't think there is another way into the tomb," Becca responded. "And, the second reason…he needs someone on his side."

"You were on his side once and you left," Stefan tried again to get Becca to open up. "What happened, Becca?"

"You should go get ready for the dance. Wouldn't want to keep your new girlfriend waiting," Becca suggested once again avoiding the question. "It's odd though. She looks just like Katherine."

"She's nothing like her," Stefan replied.

"I hope not," Becca stated and then sped off in a blur, disappearing in the trees. Stefan sighed. She might be a problem.

Stefan hadn't seen any sign of Becca when he returned to the boarding house. Resigned to the fact that he couldn't get more out of her he went about getting ready for the dance. But what she said about someone being on Damon's side stuck with him until he found himself pulling his father's journal out of its place and heading back to the boarding house's library, where Damon was currently sitting at the large mahogany desk. He dropped the journal down in front of Damon.

His brother looked at the journal for a moment before looking back up at him. "Why are you giving me this?" he asked.

"Cause that's what you were looking for," Stefan replied.

"Why would I care about dad's journal?" Damon questioned guardedly.

"I don't pretend to know what goes on inside that head of yours, Damon," Stefan sighed. "Whatever you are thinking though, there's nothing in there that says anything about Katherine or the tomb. I know. I've read it."

"Well, that's a shock," Damon replied snidely. "The man could barely write his own name."

"Well, I'm just sorry your nefarious plot is ruined again," Stefan commented dryly. "You know, I could help you."

"Ha!" Damon laughed. "That doesn't seem likely."

"Hey, I'll do anything to get you out of this town," Stefan said seriously. "Even if that means getting Katherine out of the tomb."

"And the other vampires?" Damon inquired.

"Absolutely not," Stefan condemned. "Katherine, fine. But the rest aren't seeing the light of day again."

"What are you getting out of this?" Damon questioned suspiciously.

"Just think about it," Stefan replied.

"Why should I trust you?" Damon said.

"There's your problem, Damon," Stefan said. "You attach all of your bad traits on everyone else. There's only one liar among us." He didn't give Damon a chance to respond. He turned and left the house to pick up Elena. He hoped he hadn't made a mistake.

When he reached Elena's house he could tell immediately something was wrong. There was a heavy since of dread on the air as he stepped out of his car. Without any hesitation he ran into the house just in time to see another male vampire just about to bite Elena. He rushed forward to attack but the other vampire fled. He immediately turned his attention to Elena.

"Are you okay?" he asked pulling her into a tight hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Elena replied dazed. "Stefan, where were you all day?"

"I was with Becca," Stefan replied surprised by the question. "We were catching up."

"Right," Elena said shakily. "She's your friend. Of course you'd want to talk to her."

Stefan frowned. "Elena, why didn't you tell me Becca was the friend Damon had on the trip to Atlanta?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Stefan," Elena responded. "I wasn't trying to hide anything from you, but she was so different from the girl you described to me I just couldn't see how they could be the same person."

Stefan sighed. "Maybe I didn't give you the clearest impression of Becca," he admitted.

"What do you mean?" Elena questioned.

"Another time," Stefan replied. "Right now we need to take care of this vampire that's in town. We're going to have to call Damon. And Becca."

"I can't believe I'm at another school dance," Becca sighed her eyes scanning the crowd of hormonal teenagers dressed in 50s fashion.

"I imagine you've been to quite a few," Elena said.

Becca's gaze slid over to the brunette. The girl seemed to have changed tactic with her and was trying to make some connection with her now. "A few," she agreed vaguely. She wasn't about to buy into Stefan's assurance that she wasn't just a Katherine round two until she had seen more of the girl's behavior for herself.

"You used to like to dance," Damon said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I still like to dance," Becca admitted.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Damon asked pulling her towards the crowd.

"Don't forget why we're here," Stefan called after them.

"Don't worry, Stef. We won't," Becca assured him as Damon whirled her onto the dance floor. The two danced skillfully. The other dancers made room for them on the floor as they danced in the old style.

"I used to wish I could dance with you like this," Damon said as he pulled her in close to him as a slow song came on.

"We danced together," Becca replied. "At the Founder's Day Ball. Remember?"

"How could I forget dancing with the most beautiful girl there?" Damon flirted shamelessly. "I meant, close, like this." He pressed her impossibly closer to him.

Becca gently pulled back. "Well, I guess now you get your wish," she replied.

"Why did you leave Becca?" Damon asked her softly.

She blinked in surprise. She had expected the question from Stefan, but she never imagined Damon would ask. She felt a sudden rush of anger surge through her. "Don't pretend you don't know, Damon," Becca whispered.

"Becca…"

"Can we just dance?" she pleaded. "Come on. I want to dance with you." Damon nodded and sent her spinning again. The two danced for a while more before they separated to scan the floor for the vampire that was stalking Elena. Becca meandered towards the drink table and frowned as she caught sight of Elena rushing towards the exit without Stefan by her side. Her sharp eyes then landed on a male figure starting to follow her out. Becca looked over her shoulder to see Damon talking to a chaperone and she couldn't spot Stefan in the crowd. Deciding there was nothing else for it she followed after the two, sending a quick text out to Stefan and Damon.

She hurried down the school hallway, following the sounds of a struggle that was going on somewhere ahead of her. She smirked as she walked through the cafeteria doors and saw Elena fending the other vampire off with a pencil. She had to admit, the girl had guts. Still, she saw the girl was about to lose her fight and vamp-sped into the room and ripped the heart right out of the male vampire. Elena was staring up at her in shock. Becca was about to make some nasty comment when Stefan and Damon ran into the room.

"Elena!" Stefan cried helping her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Elena replied dazed. "Becca saved me."

"Yeah, I'll try not to make that a habit," Becca responded dryly. "Now that we're all in the same room let's get to business."

"About what?" Stefan asked.

"About your father's journal," Becca answered.

"Becca, what are you doing?" Damon asked.

"Speeding the process along," Becca snapped. "I don't want to deal with Katherine any longer than I have to." She turned back to Stefan. "Damon wanted your father's journal in the hopes that it would reveal where Emily's grimoire is."

Stefan looked over at Damon. "You think there's a spell in the grimoire that could free Katherine?" he asked.

"She did the spell that locked her away," Damon replied shrugging.

"So it's a good place to start," Becca said. "So we're a team now. We'll all figure out how to get Katherine out of the tomb together. That way we all get what we want in the end."

"You don't," Stefan responded.

"Sure I do," Becca argued. "I get the hell out of Mystic Falls never to return again. If you need me, I'll be at the Boarding House."

Becca was on her way to her room later that night when she heard Damon calling for her from his room. She turned and stood in his doorway. "What's up?" she asked warily.

Damon sauntered up to her and pulled her into the room by her waist, closing the door behind her. "I feel like I haven't seen you all day," Damon purred pulling her in close to him.

"We just spent about two hours dancing together, Damon," Becca pointed out, trying to avoid the situation.

"That's true," Damon replied sliding her shirt up a little, "but I was thinking now we could do a more horizontal dance."

Becca swallowed hard and tried to ignore Damon's fingers tracing the line of her hips. "Damon, I don't think…" she gasped as his fingers dipped just under the waistband of her skirt. "It's not a good idea."

"Why not?" Damon asked pressing a kiss to her jaw.

"Because…" Becca couldn't think of a reason. She knew there were a lot of reason, had left Damon for a lot of reasons, but right now she couldn't think of a single one. Not when his hands were on her. Not when it felt like she was home.

"Do you want to?" Damon murmured against her ear.

"Please?" Becca cried not knowing if she was asking him to make love or let her go. Damon accepted the answer as consent and crushed his lips to hers. She lifted her hands and buried them in his dark hair. She felt his hand snake up the back of her shirt and unhook her bra. Without any ceremony he yanked her shirt and bra off leaving her half bare. Becca kept her eyes on his face as he examined her. He brushed a thumb over one dusky nipple before meeting her gaze.

"Beautiful," he whispered before pushing her down onto the bed. He straddled her thighs before leaning down to kiss a trail down her throat before turning his attention to her left breast. Becca groaned and tightened her grip on his hair. Damon smirked around the breast in his mouth and she suddenly wanted his shirt off. She used her strength to flip them over so she was leaning over him kissing down his chest as she unbuttoned his shirt. She let her hands wander the expanse of his chest before leaning down to kiss him.

"I missed you," she admitted and that unraveled the last shred of self-control she had. She kissed him again, biting his bottom lip hard before she sat up and slid down to his knees so she could unbutton his pants. She made short work of it, slipping his boxers and jeans off in one motion, leaving him exposed, his cock standing tall and thick. She had just leaned down to take him in her mouth when she found herself back on her back, staring up at Damon's piercing blue eyes.

"Not tonight," he whispered. "I want to be in you." Becca closed her eyes and helped him slide her skirt and thong off. Damon slid into her gently twining their hands together as he moved. As he made love to her oh so gently it was hard to believe that she wasn't the one he wanted to be with. And with that thought it mind she suddenly remembered why this wasn't a good idea and why she had left him all those years ago.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Here's another chapter up. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review. Thanks for reading.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from The Vampire Diaries. All rights belong to the writers and producers of the tv show and the author of the books.

* * *

Damon woke up and reached his arm across the bed to wrap around his bed fellow, but came up empty. He opened his eyes and looked over to see that Becca's side was empty. He frowned. The empty side of the bed reminded him of their first night together after the Founder's Day Ball. He had woken up alone on that morning too. Just like then he felt a momentary jolt of hurt. He brushed it off though and rolled out of bed, ready to continue his plot to free Katherine. He was concerned that his brother was planning to help with his plan. He didn't trust him. He suspected he would betray him at some point, just like he had in the past. And this time he would be dragging his girlfriend into it. He wasn't sure what to expect from Elena.

After harassing his brother and Elena he went down to the kitchen and saw Becca staring out the window. He smiled and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against him. She stiffened slightly, but did not pull away. Damon kissed the back of her shoulder. "You left this morning," he hummed.

"Woke up early. Didn't feel like staying in bed," Becca replied stiffly.

Damon frowned and turned her around so he could see her face. "You're upset," he said.

Becca shook her head. "Preoccupied," she returned. "Not upset."

"Preoccupied with what?" Damon asked her.

"How to get Katherine out of the tomb," Becca answered finally pulling out of his arms.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd want that," Damon replied.

"Oh, I don't," Becca said. "But the faster we get her out of the tomb the faster I can get out of here."

"You're going to leave?" Damon asked.

"Yes. Why would I stay?" Becca replied.

"Because I want you to," Damon answered.

Becca's eyes flashed in anger. "So I can be your on the side?" she snapped.

"I don't think of you that way," Damon said instantly.

"Oh really?" Becca snorted. "Then why did you sleep with me when it's Katherine you really want to be with?"

"You know I care about you," Damon answered.

"If you cared about me you would have gone after me when I left you all those years ago," Becca cried. "And you certainly wouldn't be playing with my feelings for you now." Before he could say more she stormed off. Damon stared after her as she walked away. Once again he was strongly reminded of the morning after they'd slept together for the first time:

 _Damon woke up and rolled over on the hard ground. For a second he was confused and then he remembered why he was outside. With a contented smile he reached out an arm to wrap around Becca but came up empty. He opened his eyes and frowned as he saw that she was gone. Groaning he got up and trudged home so he could get dressed in fresh clothes. As soon as he was decent he hurried to the Curran's plantation._

 _When he got there he knocked on the door. It was Becca's mother who answered. Damon had always been slightly intimidated by the woman. She was tall and slender. She always had a rather severe look on her face. She looked nothing at all like her oldest daughter, except for the eyes. They were the same bright teal. And they hid no expression. Right now she did not look pleased to see him._

 _He smiled nervously. "Good morning Mrs. Curran," he greeted with as much charm as he could muster. "I was hoping you might allow me to ask Becca to take a stroll to town with me." To his surprise she opened the door wide to let him in. He had always had the feeling that the woman did not like him much._

 _"If you can convince her to go she's all yours," Mrs. Curran said staring worriedly up the stairs._

 _Damon frowned. "Is something wrong?" he asked._

 _Mrs. Curran blinked in surprise before smiling at him. "Oh, no, I'm sure it's just her usual routine," she replied. "You know how mercurial she can be."_

 _"Our Becca? Mercurial? Brigit, I think you must be thinking of someone else," Mr. Curran's booming voice filled the hall as he joined them. "Good morning, Damon. Are you here for Becca?"_

 _"Yes sir," Damon answered._

 _"She's out in the stable," Mr. Curran told him. "I'd take care to tread carefully with her today. She's out of sorts."_

 _Damon nodded. "Duly noted," he said and turned around. He walked around the farmhouse the Curran family lived in and hurried to the stable. He walked through the door and saw Becca squeezed in a stall brushing the mane of her horse. He strutted over and leaned against the stall door. "You were gone when I woke up."_

 _"Keep your voice down," Becca scolded harshly. "We do have stable boys."_

 _"Who you sent out the moment you came in," Damon replied. "What's wrong with you? Didn't you have a good time last night?"_

 _Becca glared at him. "I did," she answered tartly. "Until I woke up this morning and realized I was just a warm body to replace Katherine until she decides she wants your attention over Stefan's."_

 _"That's not true," Damon said instantly._

 _"Then you've decided you want to be with me?" Becca asked._

 _Damon sighed. "You know I care about you," he replied. "But you know that's not how I feel about you. Why can't we just have fun together?"_

 _Becca stared up at him for a moment before placing the brush down and sweeping past him out of the stall. "No reason," she answered. "Come on then. You wanted to have fun." He followed after her, ignoring the twinge of guilt in his stomach._

Damon frowned as he stood by the kitchen sink, that same feeling washing over him now.

 **Stefan's Pov**

"Do you really think Damon believes we're trying to help him?" Elena asked as the two rummaged through boxes of the Salvatore's family belongings.

"I don't think he knows what to believe," Stefan admitted tossing an old book aside. "Trust doesn't come easily to Damon. I'd say the only person he completely trusts is Becca."

"Becca," Elena repeated. "I still don't know what to make of her."

Stefan smiled. "She has that effect on people," he laughed. "The whole of Mystic Falls didn't know what to make of her back when we were human."

"I just don't see how the two of you could have been friends, let alone best friends," Elena commented. "She seems…so different from how you described her."

"She is different. She's a vampire," Stefan replied.

"But doesn't that just amplify the personality traits you had as a human?" Elena questioned.

"The behaviors you've seen her exhibit now she exhibited as a human too," Stefan said. "Look, Becca's tough to explain."

"Well I wish you would," Elena told him. "She scares me Stefan. I've seen the way she looks at me. I don't trust her."

Stefan nodded. "You shouldn't. She doesn't like you," he answered.

"Why? I haven't done anything to her," Elena relied.

"You look just like Katherine, and Becca hates Katherine," Stefan said.

"Because she's jealous?" Elena questioned.

"Because Katherine took away what Becca considered hers," Stefan replied. "Look, the way I've described Becca to you before as fun loving, affectionate, funny, and headstrong is all true. That's who Becca is. But there's another side to her. Something off about her."

"What's off about her? What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"Her mood could switch at the drop of a hat. One second she'd be happy and laughing the next she could be screaming or crying. The smallest things could set her off. She has such a strong personality but she has no idea who she is as a person," Stefan explained. "She ties her self-worth to others. She ties who she is to other people. That's why Damon's infatuation with Katherine had so much of an effect on her. She always thought of Damon as being hers. When Damon didn't follow the path she expected him to she had no idea who she was anymore and she saw it as abandonment."

Elena frowned. "Are you saying there's something actually wrong with her?" she asked.

"In our day a doctor would have diagnosed her with hysteria but a modern doctor…I think they'd get a diagnosis for her," Stefan answered. "I love Becca. But turning her into a vampire was dangerous."

"Because all these traits were amplified," Elena said.

Stefan nodded. "She's unpredictable," he said. "I love her, but I don't want you to be alone with her."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that," Elena replied. "I don't think she wants to spend much time in my presence. But there is still one thing I don't understand."

"What's that?" Stefan asked.

"Why is she helping Damon to free Katherine if she hates her?" Elena inquired.

"Because she loves him," Stefan answered simply.

"But she left him," Elena pointed out. "Why?"

"That's what I'm still trying to find out," Stefan replied. His phoned buzzed suddenly and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Speak of the devil."

"What does she want?" Elena asked.

"She wants me to meet her at the library," Stefan answered.

"You should go," Elena told him.

"I don't want to leave you with all this," Stefan said.

"Don't worry about it," Elena assured him. "Besides maybe she found something."

"Alright," Stefan conceded giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Call me if you need me."

Stefan walked into the library and found Becca staring absently out a window. "Hey, did you find the grimoire?" he asked sitting down across from her.

"Hmm?" Becca asked turning to look at him surprised. "Oh. No. I knew it would be a lost cause looking in the archives for that before I came here. I just wanted to get away from Damon."

"Ah," Stefan hummed. "Want to talk about that?"  
"I slept with him," Becca stated bluntly.

"And now you're regretting it," Stefan said.

Becca shook her head. "I am so tired of always falling back into old patterns," she sighed. "I thought I was done with all this when I left him over a hundred years ago."

"It's hard to resist what we're comfortable with," Stefan replied warmly.

"It shouldn't be when what's comfortable isn't good for you," Becca commented.

Stefan sighed. "I know you want to avoid this conversation, but why did you leave him?" he asked.

"Because he could never get over her," Becca answered. "It was ten years later and she was all he could think about. I waited for him to wake up and realize that I had been there the whole time and that he belonged with me." She shook her head. "I couldn't wait anymore."

"So now you're mad at yourself for going back to him," Stefan said.

"I'm such an idiot," Becca groaned. "And the worst part is I'm not mad at him because he doesn't love me back. I'm mad at myself for caring about him. The jerk didn't even come after me when I left. I thought he'd at least care enough to come after me."

"Damon's a selfish person, Becca," Stefan replied. "I know you don't want to hear that but he thinks about himself and what he wants."

Becca smiled sadly. "I just wish things could be different," she said.

"Maybe they can be," Stefan said. His cell suddenly rang and he answered it. When he hung up he turned to her.

"Go get the journal from the history teacher," Becca told him. "I'll head to Elena's."

 **Elena's POV**

Elena sighed as Damon bumped into her. "Don't do that," she complained.

"What did I do?" Damon questioned innocently.

"Don't play dumb, Damon. You did that on purpose," Elena accused.

"I was just trying to get to the sink," Damon said. "Where's Stefan? He's missing all the fun. Not that I'm missing his presence."

"He's with Becca," Elena replied. "She called him a few hours ago. He said she sounded upset."

"Why do I hear an accusatory tone?" Damon asked.

"Because you're playing her," Elena remarked. "You're stringing her along when you really only want to be with Katherine."

"That's not true," Damon replied.

"So you want to be with Becca?" Elena questioned.

"Not like that," Damon answered. "Becca and I are just friends. She knows that."

"You can't honestly believe she only thinks of you as a friend," Elena said.

"She has a crush," Damon replied dismissively. "She'll get over it. Can we get back on topic?"

"What topic?" Elena humored him.

"Stefan's renewed interest in brotherhood," Damon stated. "Is it real?"

"Yes," Elena answered. "You can trust him."

"I hope you're not lying to me," Damon remarked before walking out of her kitchen. Elena sighed. She had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

 **Becca's POV**

Becca stood as far away from Damon as she could on Elena's front porch. Stefan hadn't had good news about the journal when he arrived. "Who has it?" Damon asked.

"No clue," Stefan replied tiredly.

"It's that teacher," Damon sighed. "There's something off about him."

"That's speculating," Becca commented.

"He doesn't know anything," Stefan remarked. "Somebody got there before I did."

"Who else knew to look for it there?" Becca asked. A noise from the house had them all turn their heads to see Jeremy walking past a window. Damon's eyes widened and he started to head back inside.

"No, Damon, leave him out of it!" Elena pleaded.

"Why?" Damon questioned irritably.

"Damon!" Elena protested.

"We don't have time for this," Becca muttered before marching right into the house and up to Jeremy. "So, Jeremy I hear you found some cool old journal that you used for a school report. Who did you show it to?"

"Huh?" Jeremy asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Becca Curran. Stefan and Damon's friend," she introduced. "Now, enough questions. Tell me what I want to know."

"What is this? Good cop, bad cop?" Jeremy laughed.

"Yeah…and I'm the bad cop," Becca replied stepping menacingly towards him but Stefan pulled her back. Elena glared at her as she stepped in front of her brother.

"Jer, did you tell anyone else other than Mr. Saltzman about the journal?" Elena asked.

"Why is everyone so interested in it?" Jeremy asked.

"Who else did you tell?" Elena asked again.

"Just Anna," Jeremy replied.

"That weird chick?" Damon questioned.

"Yeah," Jeremy answered.

"Wait, who's Anna?" Stefan asked.

"Guess that's what we need to find out," Becca said.

"You and I can handle that," Damon volunteered them before turning to Jeremy. "How do you know her?"

"I just know her," Jeremy replied. "We're supposed to meet at the Grill tonight."

"Let's go then," Becca sighed. "Damon, you're driving."

Becca sat at the bar with Damon as they listened in on Jeremy's conversation. Becca squinted her eyes at the girl. "She looks familiar," she said.

"Yeah, I get that impression too," Damon replied. "But why?"

"Have we met her before?" Becca inquired. "Maybe when we were in Italy."

"No!" Damon replied with a spark of recognition in his eyes. "We met her before Italy."

"Damon, the people we met before Italy all died over a hundred years ago," Becca stated.

"The human ones," Damon said. "But Pearl's daughter was a vampire."

Becca's eyes widened. "Anna," she looked back at the girl and she did recognize her now. "Well, I'll be damned. What now?"

"We wait," Damon answered. "Let's see where she goes."

Becca watched Anna and Damon scuffle for a moment before running out of her corner and sending Anna flying. They'd followed her back to the motel on the edge of town after she'd said goodnight to Jeremy. It had been fast work to beat her into her room.

"For a small girl, you're strong," Damon commented rubbing his throat.

Anna looked back and forth between the two of them. "I was wondering when you would catch on," she said.

"How long have you been here?" Becca questioned.

"After the comet," Anna answered. "It's been fun watching your little crush mess up his every chance to free Katherine."

"How did you know about that arrangement?" Damon asked testily.

"When you don't talk much you hear everything," Anna replied.

"Why are we suddenly bumping into each other if you've been here the whole time?" Damon inquired.

"I don't like to get my hands dirty," Anna said.

"Too self-righteous?" Becca quipped. "You turned Logan Fell didn't you?"

"He was an idiot," Anna sighed. "We slipped him some blood when he started going all vampire slayer with that compass. But I needed his family's journal. I needed him alive."

"What's so important about the Fell's journal?" Becca asked.

"I thought I'd find the location to the witch's grimoire," Anna answered. "I didn't. The only thing I got out of it was that the grimoire was given to Jonathan Gilbert who gave it to your friend's father." She slipped the Gilbert journal out of her bag. "And now you're going to help me find it."

"Why would we help you?" Damon questioned.

"Because we want the same thing," Anna replied. "To open the tomb." She handed the journal to Damon.

Damon looked through the pages for a second and hummed. "Sorry," he said tucking the journal in his jacket. "I only work with Becca." The two left the motel and got back in the car.

"Now what?" Becca asked.

"We get to the cemetery before Stefan and Elena destroy the grimoire," Damon answered speeding off.

They got there in time, but only just. Becca could feel the anger and hurt radiating off Damon as they saw Stefan holding the grimoire. "Well, what do you know?" Damon called out causing the two to look over at them. "This is an interesting turn of events."

"She can't come back, Damon," Stefan said. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too," Damon spat. "You know for just one second I thought I could trust you."

"You don't trust anyone, Damon," Stefan accused. "The fact that you even showed up here proves you read the journal and planned to do all this yourself."

"That's because I can only count on myself," Damon returned. "I learned that years ago." He turned on Elena then. "You had me fooled though. So what are you going to do? If you destroy that I'll tear her throat out."

"You won't kill her," Stefan stated.

Damon smirked before biting his wrist and forced Elena to drink his blood. "Hand it over Stefan, or I'll break her neck," he warned.

"Let her go first," Stefan bargained.

"The book!" Damon insisted.

"Stefan, hand it over," Becca sighed.

He looked over at her. "You don't want her out, Becca," Stefan said.

"No. I don't. But the sooner she's free the sooner I can leave," Becca replied holding her hand out for the grimoire. Stefan sighed and passed the book to her. Damon pushed Elena towards Stefan and the two took off.

"Thanks for that," Damon said reaching out for the book.

Becca shoved it at him. "Have a goodnight, Damon," she replied frostily.

"Becca!" Damon called after her, but she sped off, afraid she'd make the same mistake twice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Well, it's been a long time since I updated this fic or any of my other fics. I had a very bad case of writers block. So this is the second chapter I was able to get out in two weeks so I'm hoping I can keep that going. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you feel like it. They are appreciated.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from The Vampire Diaries. All rights belong with the creators of the book series and television show.

* * *

Becca let the warm spray of water rinse the soap suds from her body and tried to relax. She knew Damon intended to free Katherine from the tomb tonight. She no longer had a part in the plan. The second Damon figured out he would need a witch's help to open the tomb he had relieved her from the plan. Becca had earned a reputation over the past century of being an enemy of witches. Considering the fact she tended to massacre them it wasn't really a surprise. And Becca certainly didn't want to work with Bonnie Bennett, the witch Damon intended to use. It was because of the Bennett witches that she held such a deep seated grudge against all witches.

Stepping out of the shower she dried off and was about to grab the hair dryer when she heard her cell phone buzz. Becca stepped into her room and picked up her phone. She raised her eyebrows as she saw the amount of texts and missed calls she received. All of them were from Stefan. She opened the first text.

 **Stefan:** Elena's missing. Can you help? 9:00 A.M.

 **Stefan:** Do you know where she is? 9:30 A.M.

 **Stefan:** Becca, please. 10:00 A.M.

She was about to put down her phone and get back to her hair when the sound of Damon and Stefan arguing downstairs had her hurrying to get dressed and throwing her wet hair into a braid. She got down there in time to hear Damon say he hoped Elena would die and see Stefan's frustrated and hurt expression. She scowled at Damon as he walked past her before approaching Stefan.

"Hey," she greeted. "I just got your texts."

"I know you're not going to want to help," Stefan said, "but do you at least know where she is?"

"I don't," Becca replied, "but if I hear anything I'll let you know."

"Thank you," Stefan said before running off to continue his search.

Becca went to find Damon and discovered him in the kitchen. "You're an ass."

"I don't see you rushing out to help," Damon replied.

"I didn't rub that in his face," Becca snapped. "What are you still doing here anyway? Don't you have a witch to find?"

"I do," Damon glanced up at her then. "What are you doing today?"

"I was going to see if there was anything I needed to settle at my old property before packing up," she replied.

Damon frowned. "You're really leaving?"

"I've told you this before," Becca said guardedly.

"What if I told you I want you to stay?" Damon inquired hopefully.

"You can't have us both, Damon." She left him and went back to her room. Her eyes went to her half packed suitcase. It unnerved her how quickly she had settled in. And by how much she wanted to stay. But another glance at the suit case made her remember why she had left him all those years ago, and she quickly finished getting ready before leaving for her old home.

* * *

Becca parked her car in front of her old house and entered through the front door. Every few years she thought of selling it. What always stopped her was the work she would have to put into it to get a decent sum for the house. The house was big and old. A charmer. However, it was more than a little out dated. The hardwood floors hadn't been updated since she had the house rebuilt in 1878 after it had burnt down. The furniture was from the 1930s and the kitchen had last been redone in the 1950s. Except for the large amount of land that cane with the house it really wasn't marketable.

She took a walk around the house and stopped in her old room. She walked over to the window beside her bed and stared out of it. There was a tree that grew next to the house. She used to climb down it when she had snuck out of the house. Stefan or Damon would throw a rock to signal her that they were there and she'd climb down to meet them. Looking out the window now she remembered the night she had climbed down to follow after Katherine.

 _Becca had been lying in bed for hours trying to get comfortable. The heat of the night made it impossible for her to sleep, even with the covers tossed off. Her night gown was sticking to her skin and she was half tempted to peel it off, but she could already picture the scene that would cause when a maid came into her room in the morning. She sighed in frustration and turned over on her side when she heard voices approaching the house._

 _Curious, she sat up in bed and strained her ears to listen. She could tell it was two women speaking. Becca couldn't imagine what they were doing strolling around in the middle of the night or why they were talking so loudly. She swung her feet over the side of the bed and stood up before heading towards her one window. She looked down and was surprised to see Katherine and Pearl standing below her._

 _She felt a moment of fear flash through her and almost hurried back to her bed, but curiosity kept her still. Even with the window closed she could hear every word they were saying and she found herself glued to where she was. It was clear the two were having an argument. She was surprised when it turned out to be about her._

 _"You need to stop this!" Pearl hissed at Katherine. "It's bad enough that you are playing with both Salvatore brothers and that they know what we are, but to let the oldest Curran girl know too."_

 _"Becca doesn't know what we are," Katherine said unconcerned. "I haven't told her and Stefan and Damon have been compelled not to tell her."_

 _"You and the boys might not have told her, but she knows," Pearl insisted. "I saw the way she looked at you the other day at the town meeting about the recent attacks. When the baker asked what animal was responsible for the attach she immediately glanced at you."_

 _"Coincidence," Katherine scoffed. "I doubt Becca Curran believes vampires are real. She is not a member of any of the founding families nor is she from this region. Did you know she's originally from Philadelphia? I can't imagine why her family moved here_."

 _"I do not care where she is from or what family she belongs to," Pearl snapped. "I'm telling you she knows. She is a smart girl from what I hear. She's figured it out."_

 _"Even if she has she doesn't pose a threat," Katherine sighed, clearly tired of the conversation._

 _"I disagree," Pearl said. "She is very protective of the Salvatore brothers. You are playing with fire. I beg of you, stop playing your games. If you have to have one of them choose Stefan. You prefer him anyway. The Curran girl will not react well if you hurt one of those boys. Especially Damon. The whole town knows of her feelings for him."_

 _"Yes," Katherine hummed. "She is rather obvious about it. I almost feel bad for stealing him away." Becca gritted her teeth in anger and stepped back from the window, accidently knocking the table beside it. It scraped loudly on the floorboards when it got moved by her weight. She froze as the conversation outside died. She barely breathed as she waited for the two to react._

 _Finally, she heard Katherine speak. "Let's continue this conversation somewhere else." Becca waited a moment before stepping back up to the window. She looked in both directions but couldn't see the two vampires any more. She wanted to know more about what was going on and she was determined to follow them. She shoved the window open and quickly climbed out onto the thick branch just below her window. She scurried down the tree and followed the foot prints of the two vampires. She caught sight of them again as they were moving past the servant's quarters. She picked up her pace, moving quickly past her family's servant's home and had just cleared the last one expecting to see Katherine and Pearl just ahead of her, but there was no one there. Frowning, she decided to give up and go back home, but when she turned around both women were right behind her. She gasped and took a startled step back._

 _"See!" Pearl hissed. "I told you she knew."_

 _Katherine sighed. "I hate it when you're right," she grumbled. "Well, there's only one thing to do." She took a threatening step towards her, the veins around her eyes becoming pronounced and very red as she opened her mouth to reveal sharp fangs._

 _Becca new she should run but her feet wouldn't move. "Turn me," she said._

 _Immediately, Katherine's face returned to normal. "Excuse me?" she replied._

 _"Turn me. Make me a vampire," Becca said._

 _"You don't know what you're asking," Pearl stated. "Katherine, compel her to forget this night and send her home."_

 _"No, I want to hear this out," Katherine replied. She was staring considering Becca. "Why do you want to be a vampire?"_

 _"Because I don't fit in here. Or anywhere really," Becca told her. "I can't act the way a woman of this society is supposed to. No matter how hard I try I can't get it right."_

 _"And why do you think becoming a vampire will fix that?" Katherine asked amused._

 _"Well you live forever, don't you?" Becca asked and Katherine nodded. "Well, it has to get better than this, doesn't it? Society changes all the time. It's different now than it was even just a hundred years ago. It has to get better for women than it is now."_

 _"A feminist after my own heart," Katherine said smiling._

 _"Katherine, whatever you're thinking…" Pearl started to say but Katherine waved her off._

 _"I'll turn you," she agreed. "But you're going to have to wait."_

 _"For how long?" Becca asked._

 _"Until Stefan and Damon are ready to make the change too," Katherine replied. "I don't think it will be long now."_

 _"This is foolish," Pearl declared. "Think about what you're doing, Katherine."_

 _"I am," Katherine replied. "To be honest I can't juggle both boys forever. Having Becca around will make everything easier. Besides, Damon is going to realize it's really her he's in love with one day anyway. Having her around and available will only be convenient." She turned back to face Becca. "Don't tell the boys you're working with me. I don't want to overwhelm this."_

 _"This isn't going to end well," Pearl grumbled._

 _"Wait and see, Pearl," Katherine said. "I think things just got interesting."_

Becca sighed as she stepped back from the window. That night was as clear in her mind now as it had been back then. She hurried out of her room and out of the house desperate to get away. She wouldn't sell the property now. One day she'd put the money into the house to renovate it, but for now she would leave it be. Starting her car she headed back into town.

* * *

Becca was walking around the town square when she saw Damon lurking beneath a tree. She stepped up beside him. "How's the witch hunt?" she asked.

"Surprisingly difficult," Damon grunted. "I think someone beat me to the Bennett witch." And nodded his head in the direction across the square. She saw Anna sitting on a bench.

"You could always use the grandmother," Becca suggested.

"Yeah, I met her this morning," Damon sighed. "We'll never get her to agree to help." His eyes never wavered from Anna's direction. "What do you think she's up to?"

"You know what she's up to," Becca replied.

"But I don't know where she is in the game," Damon said before moving towards her. Becca sighed and followed. Anna looked up as the two approached. "Got a hot date or are you just planning on nabbing the whole Gilbert family?" Becca's ears perked up at this news. She wondered how long Damon knew where Elena was, and whether he'd finally told his brother.

Anna looked smugly up at Damon. "A party," she said as way of explanation, "right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for starving vampires."

"I told you," Damon replied. "I work alone."

"Yeah, so do I," Anna said. "But you're minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. So how about it?"

"Stefan will come after you, you know that?" Damon diverted the conversation. "For messing with Elena."

"Then he won't be happy if I kill her when I don't get what I want," Anna shot back threateningly.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous," Becca snapped. "When did you want to do this shin dig?"

"God, it's like 1864 all over again," Anna snorted. "You'll still do anything for Damon, even if it kills you. And the Salvatores are still truly pathetic when it comes to women." Becca grit her teeth and took a menacing step forward. Anna raised her hands in mock surrender. "Tonight. After sundown. Meet at the church."

"Well, I guess that puts me back into the plan," Becca sighed.

"Just don't kill the witches until after I have Katherine out," Damon said. "Please."

"Get lost, Damon," Becca muttered as she walked back towards her car. She looked back over her shoulder as she opened the driver's door. He was already gone. She pulled out her phone and typed in a number. "Stefan."

"Becca? I don't have time to talk to. Elena is still…"

"Elena is locked up with Bonnie Bennett in a motel room," Becca informed him. "Anna has them. And I doubt she left them alone."

"How do you know this?" Stefan asked.

"I'll explain later," Becca said starting her car. "Better go save your girl. Anna just left the town square a few minutes ago."

* * *

Becca watched from a slight distance as Stefan, Elene, and the Bennett witch piled out of Stefan's car. She watched as an older woman ushered them into the house. She gave them a few minutes to reunite before sidling up on the front porch and leaning against the frame of the open door. The older woman sounded aggravated. "We'll protect ourselves," she was insisting.

"That's brave of you," Becca commented. "But very foolish. You don't strike me as a fool."

The older woman turned and glared at her. "Don't even think I'm inviting you in here," she said. "I know your reputation, Witch Killer."

Becca's eyes gleamed. "If you know my reputation than you should be more careful how you speak to me," she warned. "But I'm not here to kill you. Just to employ you in our plans. Denying me would be useless."

"She's right," Elena sighed, resigned. "We need to let him have Katherine back. He's not going to stop until he gets what he wants. If we help him, maybe that will end all of this."

"No!" Bonnie cried. "He doesn't deserve to get what he wants."

"We don't have any other options," Elena stated.

Bonnie's grandmother finally looked away from Becca. "Witches being pulled down by vampire problems," she sighed. "I'll open the tomb." She looked at Stefan. "You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be over."

"Great," Becca said. "I'll meet you at the tomb tonight at sundown. Your cooperation is greatly appreciated." She left them then to head back to the house and finish packing.

* * *

Becca had just zipped her suitcase shut when she heard Elena's voice downstairs. She scowled in annoyance. She had been hoping Stefan would keep her out of the plan, but it looked like they had come to the conclusion to use her to get Damon to accept their help. She shook her head. The girl may be different than Katherine, but she just couldn't get past the fact that she looked just like her.

She marched down the stairs and found the two in the living room. "Ready?" she asked.

Damon nodded. "Let's go," he said.

Becca stared icily at Elena for a moment before speaking. "Stefan, already at the tomb?"

"Yeah. He was setting up what Bonnie and her grandmother need," Elena replied.

"Well, I guess I'll see you there," Becca said before hurrying out of the house.

* * *

Becca reached the tomb just as Stefan was climbing up from the tomb. "Everything ready?" she asked ignoring how twitchy Bonnie and her grandmother became by her presence.

"I cleaned the debris away, set the torches," Stefan said. "We can get down now."

"Peachy," Becca replied hurrying down past a few cans of gasoline.

"What are those for?" Bonnie asked.

"What we need to destroy the other vampires," Stefan explained.

"Ae you sure that Damon will come back with Elena?" Bonnie's grandmother asked concerned.

"If he wants Katherine out of the tomb he will," Becca commented snidely.

A shrill whistle filled the air and they looked up to see Damon standing above them with Elena by his side. "Brother. Witches," he greeted dryly before smiling genuinely at Becca. "Hi Becca."

"Hi Damon," Becca replied as he came down with the grimoire.

"Everything okay?" Stefan asked Elena as she joined him.

"I just want to get this over with," Elena sighed.

"That makes two of us," Becca said. "Are we ready to get this show on the road?"

"I guess so," Bonnie answered. Becca stepped to the side to stand beside Stefan and Elena as the two witches got to work taking down the barrier. Damon suddenly pulled a blood bag out.

"What's that?" Stefan asked.

"It's for Katherine," Damon replied. "Gotta have something to get her going. Unless Elena wants to offer up a vein." Stefan sighed in annoyance. Damon smirked. "Admit it, you can't wait to get rid of me."

"I can't wait to get rid of you," Stefan agreed.

"We're ready," Bonnie stated interrupting them.

"Well, don't let us hold you up," Becca remarked. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

"I'm not a fan of snotty remarks from vampires but if it gets you out of this town faster then I'm more than happy to comply," Bonnie's grandmother snapped in return. She and Bonnie joined hands and began chanting something in another language.

"What are they saying?" Damon asked.

"Sounds Latin," Stefan commented.

"I don't think its Latin," Elena replied.

"Who cares what it is so long as it works," Becca grumbled. They continued to watch as the torches Stefan had lit suddenly flared.

"It worked!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Of course it worked," her grandmother brushed of the excitement.

"We have some fires to build," Damon said to Stefan and Becca.

"I'm gonna go get the gasoline," Stefan replied. "I'll be right back." Becca watched him walked away from the tomb. She then noticed Damon moving in towards Elena.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"What?" Elena asked.

Damon grabbed onto her before staring down the two witches. "You think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?"

"Damon," Becca warned.

"Don't take her in," Bonnie's grandmother hissed. "I'll bring the walls down."

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't," Damon replied. "You think I trust you?"

"As much as I trust you," Bonnie's grandmother returned.

"This is getting ridiculous," Becca snapped in annoyance.

"Becca's right," Elena stated addressing Grandmother Bennett. "Look, he needs leverage. I get it. I'll go." She followed Damon into the tomb.

"If your friend hurts her," Bonnie's grandmother warned Becca,

"He won't," Becca said bored. "He has no reason to so long as she doesn't do something stupid."

"You better be right," Bonnie replied.

* * *

 **Stefan's POV**

Stefan returned to the tomb and glanced around. He saw the two Bennett witches and Becca, but Elena was nowhere to be found. "Where's Elena?"

"Damon took her inside," Bonnie replied.

"What?" Stefan cried. "Becca!"

"He needed leverage," Becca said unconcerned. "She'll be fine." Stefan sighed and ran towards the entrance, but Bonnie's grandmother grabbed on to his arm.

"Stefan," she said, "if you go in there you won't come out."

"What did you do?" Stefan asked.

"Opening the door didn't remove the seal," she told him. "It just opened the door."

"Why you underhanded little…"

"Shh, Becca," Stefan said. "What's the seal?"

"Some seals keep vampires from entering," Bonnie's grandmother explained. "This one keeps them from coming out."

"Elena's human," Stefan stated. "She can leave. Anna and Katherine can't. Damon can't. You were never planning on breaking the spell, were you?"  
"I told you. I protect my own," the witch replied. "Elena can get out. That's all that matters."

"We'll see you protect your own once I get through with you," Becca hissed. "Stefan, make them break the seal." She started walking towards the entrance.

"Becca, what are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"Going to get your idiot brother," she snapped before disappearing into the tomb.

"Shelia, you have to break the seal," Stefan sighed.

"I'm not letting the two of them out," Shelia replied. "The world is better off without them."

"Damon is my brother. Becca is my best friend," Stefan said. "I can make sure that neither of them come after you or Bonnie."

"You can convince Damon not to maybe," Shelia replied. "The Witch Killer though, nothing will stop her."

"Shelia, you can't…" a piercing scream cut him off. "Elena." He flew into the tomb, taking the path he thought the scream had come from. He found her with Anna who was holding her wrist in place for her mother to drink from. "Let her go!" He easily pushed her aside and grabbed Elena before rushing her back towards the exit.

After a moment Elena turned back towards him. "Stefan, what are you doing?"

"It's gonna be okay. We'll fix it," Bonnie said.

"Fix what?" Elena asked.

"We have to remove the seal," Bonnie explained. "The spell is still up."

"You went in there not knowing if you could get back out?" Elena asked. "And where's Becca?"

"I heard you scream," Stefan stated. "And Becca went in after Damon when she found out the seal was still up."

"We can't leave Damon in there. We promised him," Elena said.

"I know," Stefan replied. "The fact that Becca hasn't dragged his ass back to the entrance doesn't suggest anything good either."

"Even if we're able to break through the seal we won't be able to hold it for long," Shelia cut in.

"I'm going to go get him," Stefan said and ducked back into the tunnels of the tomb. After a minute he heard something a shuffling sound. He turned the corner and found Damon kicking the floor angrily while Becca was pleading with him to leave with her. Damon's eyes caught hold of his.

"She's not here," he said aggravated.

"Damon," Stefan started to say but Damon cut him off.

"She's not here!" he cried throwing the blood bag at the wall where it splattered.

Stefan looked over at Becca who nodded in confirmation before turning his attention back to his brother. "Damon, we need to get out of here."

"How could she not be in here?" Damon questioned.

"We'll figure it out later, Damon," Becca said pulling on his arm. "Please, let's go."

"Becca's right," Stefan said. "It's not worth spending an eternity down here. She's not worth it."

"No!" Damon cried angrily.

"Damon!" Elena's voice rang out and they all turned to look at her. "Please." Stefan watched as a million expressions flickered across his brother's face. He looked from Elena down to Becca who still hadn't let go of his arm and his face softened. He nodded his head and stared rushing towards the entrance pushing Becca in front of him. With no minutes left to spare they all left the tomb.

* * *

Stefan drove around slowly before driving home. It was eerily quiet in the boarding house, and the only light came from the fire lit in the living room. His phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"I just got to Bonnie's," Elena told him.

"Is everything okay?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah," Elena replied. "How's Damon? Is he going to be okay?" Stefan glanced into the living room to see Damon staring blankly at the fire. Becca was sitting on the floor next to him. She chin resting on his knees. She seemed to be trying to get him to look at her, but it wasn't working.

"I don't know," Stefan answered her honestly. "Can I call you later?"

"Yeah, of course," Elena replied. Stefan hung up the phone before joining the other two at the fireplace. Stefan smiled slightly at Becca as he sat down next to Damon. The three sat quietly for the remainder of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hello readers! So just a heads up there is sexual content in this chapter. If you are uncomfortable reading with that material than you might want to skip this chapter. Or at least that section of the chapter. I also, have never written oral sex with the female as the recipient before. I am not really happy with the results and can't tell if it's even decent. If it's horrible I apologize. Regardless of the possibly bad sex scene I hope you enjoy the chapter. If you have time leave me a review. They make my day!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from The Vampire Diaries. All rights belong exclusively to The CW, the producers and writers of the show, and also the author of the book series.

* * *

Becca walked into the living room of the Salvatore Boarding house and froze. The room was full of ridiculously attractive females. She felt her eye start to twitch as her last nerve threatened to snap. Taking a deep breath, she took a closer look at the girls and realized they were covered in bite marks. She rolled her eyes and looked around the room until she found who she was looking for. She crossed the room quickly until she was standing behind Damon, who was canoodling on the couch with one of the many sorority girls.

"I left you alone for one hour," Becca commented dryly.

Damon smiled up at her. "Relax," he replied. "They're all compelled. Now, have a drink with me." Becca rolled her eyes again but sat down on the other side of the sorority girl. The two vampires shared a smile before both sinking their teeth into either side of the girl's neck. Becca hummed as the warm blood created a buzz that went through her. She felt her mind start to fall into a haze, but was snapped out of it by the lights turning on.

"No! Buzzkill Bob," Damon whined. Becca raised her head to see Stefan walking into the room, staring disapprovingly at both of them.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Relax, Stef," Becca said wiping a smear of blood of her chin. "They're compelled. And I'll make sure they all get home."

Stefan just sighed before turning his attention to Damon. "Can we talk?"

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of them," Damon replied. "They're really good at keeping secrets." Stefan pointedly walked away to a quiet corner in the room. Becca and Damon followed.

"You're worried about me," Damon drawled. "That's nice. Don't be. There's no need. I'm fine." He took a long swig from the whiskey bottle he was carrying. "Why wouldn't I be? I spent 145 years with one goal; get in that tomb. I succeeded. Granted, Katherine wasn't in there to be saved, but why dwell?" He took another drink. "You know, it's so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want."

"That's kind of what I'm afraid of," Stefan said.

"Relax," Damon replied. "I haven't killed anyone in…. too long. It's predictable you didn't call me over here for a pep talk. Spill it, brother."

"There was a woman you may have known a few years back named Isobel in North Carolina," Stefan stated. "At Duke."

"You want to discuss the women in my past right now?" Damon asked incredulously. "Seriously?"

"I just wanna know if you remember anything about her," Stefan pressed. Becca frowned. She knew Stefan well enough to know he wasn't asking out of plain curiosity. Especially since Damon had been with so many women you couldn't expect him to remember all of them. Something had to be special about this one, which made her nervous. She continued to listen as Stefan continued to question Damon about her. "Think hard, Damon. It's important."

Damon's expression twisted into one of misery. "Nothing is important. Not anymore." He then clapped Stefan's shoulder before forcing a look of cheer on his face. "Great chat. I have to go and exploit some women in the name of grief." Becca and Stefan watched him walk back to the sorority girls.

"Look," Becca said, "I have no idea what you're looking into and I really don't care, but you need to back off."

"I can't," Stefan said. "It's important to…"

"Elena?" Becca guessed. "I should've known. But that's even more of a reason for you to back off. Look, Damon's not stable right now. I can keep him occupied and out of trouble, but do me a favor and don't press his buttons. You need to know about his past with Isobel? Search through a different outlet. Now I have a group of sorority girls I have to get back to their campus."

* * *

Becca had just reentered the boarding house after having taken the sorority girls home when Damon descended on her, pulling her against him and trailing kisses up her neck.

"I missed you too," Becca commented running her fingers through his hair. She felt his smile stamped against her neck.

"I've wanted you since you got home two hours ago," he declared before kissing her. "What took so long getting those girls back?"

"Well, about three of them were pass out drunk," Becca murmured as Damon dropped to his knees and began kissing up the inside of her thighs.

"Have anywhere you need to be right now?" Damon asked pushing her skirt up past her hips. "Commando in a skirt. That's daring."

"I'm a regular daredevil," Becca replied dryly as she laced her fingers in his hair again.

"Works for me," Damon hummed before kissing the most private part of her. Becca clenched her hands in his hair and he groaned, the vibration causing the muscles in her thighs to quiver. She gasped as he began to draw patterns with his tongue, swirling around her clit quickly before dragging slowly down until he dipped his tongue inside her.

"Damon," she moaned playing affectionately with his hair. He hummed and she clenched around his tongue as he moved in deeper before pulling back out and repeating the pattern from before. Becca continued to gasp and moan as he worked at her. The wetness between her thighs continued to build under his ministrations and the muscles in her lower stomach were drawing up tight. "Damon, please."

"Please what?" Damon murmured against her.

"Please, Damon, I want to… please let me," she begged and groaned and she felt him smile against her.

"Let you do what, Becca?" he teased.

"Let me cum, please," Becca gasped then as he bit down on her nub and then gently tugged at it before sucking on it deeply. She screamed as she felt pleasure explode through her and was only vaguely aware of his hands gripping onto her thighs, holding her up. After a minute he rose back to his feet and pulled her close against him.

"So perfect, Becca," he whispered in her ear. "You always respond so perfectly." She gripped on tighter to him as she started to come back to herself.

Finally, she pushed back from him and looked up to see him grinning at her. "What brought that on?" she questioned.

Damon brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I need a favor," he said.

Becca rolled her eyes. "I should have known that had nothing to do with you actually wanting to be with me," she huffed. "What's the favor?"

Damon frowned. "I didn't do it just for the favor," he said. "I wanted to make you happy too."

"What's the favor, Damon?" Becca asked again annoyed.

"I need you to leave me alone for a few hours," he replied.

"I just left you alone for two hours on your own," Becca pointed out.

"Yes, but you made me swear I wouldn't leave the house," Damon said. "I need some fresh air."

"And why can't I go with you?" Becca asked.

"Do you like being my babysitter?" Damon questioned. "Don't you want an hour or two on your own where you don't have to fuss over me?"

"Two hours tops," Becca gave in. "And no one dies. I don't want to hear about it from Stefan if you kill someone. He'll never stop moping over it to me."

"Deal," Damon agreed before giving her a quick kiss. "When I get back we can continue where we left off."

"Yeah. Sure," Becca replied. Damon shot her a charming smile before vamping out of the house.

* * *

Becca shot a quick look at the clock. Damon was almost at his two-hour mark yet and he wasn't back. She sighed and got up from her bed where she'd been lying reading a book. She slipped back into her booted heels and was about to go looking for him and the mess he'd undoubtedly cooked up when her cell rang.

"Damon, what did you do?" she snapped into the phone.

"Do you ever look at the caller id before answering?" a female voice asked sounding amused.

"Mabel," Becca replied smiling. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you."

"No apparently not," Mabel commented. "I should have realized the two of you were thick as thieves again."

"I hope you didn't call just to lecture me about my poor choices," Becca sighed.

"No, I called to let you know there's been a change of plans. We're leaving early," Mabel said.

"What? When?" Becca asked.

"The end of this week," Mabel answered.

"I don't get it why? I thought you wanted to wait for Nancy's boyfriend to graduate?" Becca said and then remembered her last hunt before leaving and groaned. "I really didn't think that last hunt would be a problem."

"It wasn't. This one's my fault," Mabel told her.

"Your fault?"

"We were running late. I skipped my morning blood bag and then some kid in chemistry cut himself on a beaker," Mabel explained. "He was right next to me and him and his friend saw my real face." Becca burst out laughing. "It's not funny!"

"It's a little funny," Becca chuckled. "So, is Jake joining you guys after he graduates then?"

"No. He insists on coming with us now," Mabel replied. "Nancy and I have both tried to dissuade him, but as he pointed out he'll have forever to graduate high school. And what do you mean you guys? You'll be joining us too after you come to your senses and realize you were better off without that dick."

"Maybe things will end differently this time," Becca said. "Katherine wasn't in the tomb. Maybe now he'll finally realize she's no good."

"Becca…"

"Well, either way Mabel, I think it's time to go separate ways," Becca stated.

"What? You're not coming back?"

"Look, you and Nance both love to stay in one area for as long as possible," Becca replied. "I get it. But I want to travel. I'm sick of living the same life over and over again. And I mean, you should be relieved, really. You won't have to clean up my messes."

"I guess," Mabel sighed. "It won't be as fun without you though."

"Sure it will. You'll see," Becca said and then frowned when she heard someone enter the boarding house. "I've gotta go. Trouble's arrived."

"Bye Becca."

"Bye Mabel." Becca hung up her phone and rushed down the stairs. "You're cutting it close."

Damon smiled at her as he poured himself a drink. "I'm back under two hours," he pointed out. "And no one's dead."

"You better not be lying to me," she replied.

"Nope, but I need another favor," Damon answered.

"Oh, so you're actually going to ask me this time without the sexual favors?" Becca asked.

"I can add those if you'll say yes," Damon said.

"What's the favor, Damon?" Becca sighed.

"I got roped into this bachelor's auction," Damon replied. "I need you to barter for me."

Becca laughed. "I don't think so," she said.

"Oh, c'mon," Damon whined. "Girls are going to be fighting over me spending more than they can afford to get a date with me. You can afford it. And don't you want a date with me?"

"Sure, when you actually ask me on a date," Becca replied.

"This is me asking you on a date," Damon said.

"Then you really need to find a new tactic," Becca told him. "One that doesn't require me to pay for the date."

"You don't have to pay for the date," Damon insisted. "Just for me."

"I don't even want to go into what's wrong with that sentence," Becca replied. "Fine. I'll go to the auction. But if the price for you sky rockets you can thank me by paying me back."

Damon kissed her. "I can pay you back in more ways than one," he said.

"Hold that thought," Becca said. "I have to go get ready."

* * *

Becca finished applying the last touches to her makeup before hurrying out of her room to go find Damon so they could leave together. As she was walking down the hall she caught wind of a conversation between Elena and Stefan. She was about to tune them out, but part of their conversation caught her attention and she stopped walking and listened in.

"She had vervain," Elena was saying to Stefan. "She knows about vampire stuff. It can't be a coincidence."

"It isn't," Stefan replied. "This is Alaric's wife." Becca scowled. She had hoped after their conversation that morning Stefan would have backed off his search for Isobel. "Everything he know about vampires he learned from her. He believes that she was killed by one."

"Oh, my god," Elena exclaimed.

"Listen Elena, there's a lot about Isobel that Alaric can tell you, but I need you to hold off a little while before you talk to him," Stefan urged.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"I know that it's a lot to ask of you, but will you do that for me?" Stefan asked. Becca didn't wait to hear Elena's answer.

"Stefan, can you help me with something real fast?" she asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, sure," Stefan agreed before turning to Elena. "I'll meet you there."

"Sure. You look pretty, Becca," Elena said.

"Thanks," Becca replied dismissively. "Stefan, it's kind of urgent." She turned around and walked quickly back to her room. She heard Stefan following right behind her. She barely waited for her door to close before turning on him. "Did you not listen to a single word I said this morning?"

"I thought that's what this might be about," Stefan sighed. "I'm trying to help Alaric try find some closure. And I don't want Elena figure out that Damon might have killed her birth mother from someone else."

"I don't care why you're looking into this," Becca snapped. "I care about keeping Damon from jumping off the deep end."

"Becca, I know how you feel about Damon, but…"

"There you two are," Damon interrupted them. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go," Becca said grabbing Damon's arm and trying to pull him out of the room quickly.

"Hey, I'm not in that much of a hurry," Damon said pulling her back. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, but we should get going," Becca replied.

"I wanted to talk to you for a minute," Stefan said before Becca could get Damon out of the room.

"Stefan," she growled.

"About what?" Damon asked looking confused.

Stefan pulled a picture out of a pocket in his suit and showed it to Damon. "This is the woman, Isobel, from North Carolina," he explained. "Remember her now?" Becca watched Damon inspect the picture. He kept his expression locked, but she thought she saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes.

He looked up at Stefan. "Who wants to know?"

"I do," Stefan replied.

"Who else wants to know?" Damon persisted.

"Did you kill her?" Stefan asked.

"Sorry," Damon said wrapping and arm around Becca's waist. "Don't know her." Becca followed him out of the boarding house with a feeling of dread. Stefan wasn't going to let this go. Something told her this night was not going to end well.

* * *

Becca was standing at the makeshift bar at the town event glaring at Damon who was flirting with the mayor's wife. She quickly downed her glass of champagne and was about to leave when she saw the sheriff come in. She didn't notice how Damon's interest immediately shifted to Sheriff Forbes. Frowning, she watched him make his way towards the sheriff. She edged closer and found herself eavesdropping for the second time that day.

"How's it look?" she heard Damon ask.

"He checks out," Sheriff Forbes replied. "Couple of speeding tickets. It's a rough story though. Turns out his wife went missing a few years ago in North Carolina."

"North Carolina?" Damon repeated and Becca saw the connection light up in his face. "She have a name?"

"Yeah. Isobel," Sheriff Forbes said. Damon looked like he wanted to say something else, but all the bachelors were then called to the stage. Becca saw his gaze land on Alaric as he approached the stage,

"Shit!" Becca exclaimed under her breath as she settled in to watch the train wreck. She tapped her foot anxiously as Mrs. Lockwood introduced the bachelors, all but dismissing the plumber and only being slightly kinder to Alaric before reaching Damon.

"And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore," Mrs. Lockwood announced. "We don't have much on you."

"I'm tough to fit on a card," Damon replied charmingly.

"Oh please," Becca scoffed.

"Do you have any hobbies? Like to travel?" Mrs. Lockwood inquired.

"Oh yeah. L.A., New York," Damon answered. "Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina. Near the Duke campus. I think… I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Ric?" In the crowd she saw Stefan's head whip towards the stage.

"I know your wife did," Damon continued. "I had a drink with her once. She was…she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? Cause she was…delicious." Becca covered her face with her hands.

"You alright there miss?" the bartender asked.

"I think I'm going to need another drink," she replied.

"Let me get you another glass of champagne," he said.

"Make it a gin tonic," Becca stated. When the drink was placed in front of her she took a large swallow from the glass.

"You sure you're alright, miss?" the bartender asked again.

"Better now," Becca replied walking away from the bar and trying to make her way through the crowd to get to Damon. She saw that he was being confronted by Elena who looked devastated. She must have figured out that Damon was the one who killed her mother. She continued to push her way through the crowd with her drink in hand, but by the time she crossed the room both Damon and Elena had disappeared. "Dammit!"

* * *

 **Stefan's P.O.V**

An hour later and Stefan was rushing up the walk to the boarding house. He was joined halfway by Becca.

"Do you know where Damon is?" he asked anxiously.

"If I did would I have just spent the last hour running around Mystic Falls like an idiot?" Becca snapped. "This is your fault you know. You couldn't just let this Isobel thing go."

"I should have handled it differently," Stefan admitted.

"You didn't handle it at all, Stefan!" Becca growled and she yanked open the door.

"Hopefully, he's back home now," Stefan said.

"Yeah, hopeful…." Becca broke off mid-sentence as she took in Alaric Saltzman's corpse lying prone on the floor.

"What happened?" Stefan cried. "What did you do?"

"Do what?" Damon asked. "He attacked me."

"Damon," Stefan sighed.

"All I did was tell him the truth," Damon said. "His wife didn't want him around anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it."

"Like you've been handling Katherine?" Stefan accused.

"I'm handling it fine," Damon replied. "You know what? Isobel came to me. She found me. And if she's related to Elena, that mean's she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me."

"Stop it!" Stefan cried. "You don't have to keep looking."

"Can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out," Damon said shaking his head. "Uh-uh. Can't." He then pointed at Alaric's corpse. "I'm assuming you'll take care of this?" He left the room. Stefan stared down at Alaric's corpse, looking regretful.

"You couldn't let me have him, could you?" Becca asked tearfully.

Stefan turned and stared at his friend whose eyes were shining too brightly in the glow from the fire. "Becca…"

"You had to keep bringing her up," Becca continued voice wavering. "I could have convinced him to let her go. To finally just be with me. But you had to keep pushing her on him. And now he's never going to let this notion of having a connection to Katherine go."

"Becca, please, I never meant to…"

"Don't talk to me, Stefan," Becca cried before rushing out the door. Stefan was about to go after her when Alaric Saltzman suddenly came back to life.

* * *

Becca found herself at the Mystic Grill. She flounced up to the bar and sat down on a stool, flagging the bartender down. "I'll take the strongest thing you've got," she said.

"Can I see some id?" he asked.

Becca looked him straight in the eye. "You don't need my id," she told him. The bartender nodded before going about making her drink.

"Did someone die?" a rough voice asked from beside her.

Becca turned to look at the man sitting next to her. He was handsome, probably in his mid-twenties, and wore a leather jacket that screamed biker. She turned away as the bartender placed her drink in front of her. "Just my chances of getting in a relationship with the guy I've always wanted." The man beside her snorted. She glanced up at him surprised. "Does that amuse you?"

"No," the man replied sincerely. "I just can't believe any guy would be stupid enough to turn a girl who looks like you down."

"That's sweet," Becca replied dryly before taking a gulp of her drink.

"I mean it," the man insisted. "You're beautiful. And you have eyes I could get lost in. I don't know you, but I bet there's a lot to you."

Becca glanced back up at him when she finished her drink. "Care to have a drink with me?"

The man smiled and flagged down the bartender. "Her next drink is on me," he said. "I'll have another Corona."

"You have a name?" Becca asked.

"Owen," he replied.

"I haven't seen you around before, Owen. You from out of town?" she asked picking up the new drink that was placed in front of her.

"Yeah. I'm just dropping in to Mystic Falls on my way back home," Owen told her.

"I bet your family will be happy to see you again," Becca said.

Owen shook his head. "I have no family to go back to," he explained. "My folks died in a year ago in a car accident. I don't have anyone else."

"That's too bad. I'm sorry to hear that," Becca replied.

"Just have to keep moving forward in my opinion," Owen said. "Can't spend too much time dwelling on bad things. You have to live life to the fullest, because when it's your time… it's your time."

"Wise words," Becca commented finishing her drink. "Do you really think I have beautiful eyes?"

Owen smiled at her. "The prettiest I've ever seen," he told her.

Becca grinned. "How would you feel about taking this conversation somewhere a little more private?" she inquired.

"I was hoping you would say that," Owen said and they both got up from the bar and headed towards the bathrooms. The second they turned the corner she had her mouth on him, kissing him for all she was worth. He was sloppy, but she didn't care and let him back her up into the emergency exit's door. She leaned her weight back and budged the door open, leading them outside into the back alley. She felt the veins around her eyes fill with blood as she heard Owen's heartbeat kick up. She broke off the kiss and the man backed up as he saw her face.

Quickly, she held his face in her hand. "Hey, hey, there's no need to be afraid," she soothed making sure to keep eye contact. "Everything's going to be fine, but I need you to do me a favor. Don't scream." She opened her mouth as her fangs extended and then bit into the jugular in his neck. Ecstasy filled her as the warm blood gushed into her mouth. She swallowed, feeling the familiar state of bliss overwhelm her. All thoughts drifted away as she felt the essence of this man drain into her. She felt the intensity of this rush increase as the man's heart began to beat faster and faster before slowing and then finally stopping. Only then did she let go, letting his body fall to the ground with a thud. Becca panted as she stared down at her victim whose mouth was open wide in a silent scream. Already she was looking the feeling of bliss she'd had only a moment ago. She stared agonizingly at the victim before her knowing just one would never be enough.


End file.
